<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courting Pippa by HighPent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058690">Courting Pippa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent'>HighPent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate had no idea what she was doing. Complete lack of experience will do that to a witch. She had vague notions about how people went about courting, (as her mother had put it when she was still Joy) but that was likely outdated even back then. Nowadays what did people do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courting Pippa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate had no idea what she was doing. Complete lack of experience will do that to a witch. She had vague notions about how people went about courting, (as her mother had put it when she was still Joy) but that was likely outdated even back then. Nowadays what did people do?</p><p>Dimity had mentioned going ‘bowling’ but that didn’t seem appropriate at all, unsurprisingly, and hardly a romantic venue either. Ada suggested going to a theatre, which would be educational and entertaining, but as you were required to be quiet during the performance and not actually face your... date... Hecate didn’t see the point.</p><p>They already shared a weekly private dinner together so eating somewhere unfamiliar might not be much of a... a ... date, however a picnic together might be an exception though. There was a perfect spot in the woods by a brook where wild flowers grew and nobody would find it if they didn’t know it was there. Plus, it was not that far a walk from Darkwood cottage, which was now vacant since Agatha’s... departure. Ideas ran through Hecate’s head, ones she shouldn’t be thinking about on technically their first date. Neither she nor Pippa were that kind of witch. Still... Hecate blushed to herself and hid it behind a heavy textbook. They had waited 30 years after all. If things were to.. progress in the woods in the sunshine and long grass, well, Hecate might not put up much of a protest. Despite her own name she thought Pippa was a goddess. A sun goddess compared to her night one, and thinking of her lying in the grass with her golden hair fanned out and looking at her with love and adoration in her eyes decided it. A picnic it would be. Strawberrys, champagne, little nibbles. All obviously ordered as a delivery as Miss Tapioca couldn’t even be trusted with porridge. It would be the perfect first date and Hecate couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>